


Mad-House

by Deamiel



Category: Highschool DxD, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: All for poor Yuuto, Bipolar Disorder, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Harems, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mad Science, Madness, Multi, Overpowered Dr. Genus, Swearing, Team as Family, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deamiel/pseuds/Deamiel
Summary: "Wait so let me get this straight, it will the straightest I'll ever be in life, but you want me to go back to school and fuck around." His voice rang out clear, discontent with the offer. "What do I get in return, the hours I could be spending on research and blowing stuff up in my lab sounds more interesting than hanging around some kids with zero brain cells.""I don't care about your fucking daughter!" He sighed. "Okay that was unnecessary but I have issues, you understand right...?"  Another large sigh escaped his lips."Funding? For want?" He paused and giggled hysterically. "You think I would fall the word 'vacation'! You need to get your IQ tested. On the other hand a there any boys there?" He hummed to himself, scheming in his dark mind. "Well, maybe I do need a vacation...yeah yeah I'll look after Rias, don't get your knickers in a twist old man." He hit a button on his phone and watched the translucent liquid bubble ferociously in the flask in front of him."Maybe I can perform a few experiments on some people, nobody will ever know..." He ended with a chuckle which grew exponentially into an ear ringing laugh. His voice echoing in the large room as something else was set into motion.





	1. Chapter 1

**#~{' >/-X-\<'}~#**

"Hmm..." Eyes wandered to the chaotic bubbling in front of him. The large amusement park of apparatus hand put together to connected with a wild tangle of tubes, some flasks held over a flame by tripods while others drip fed into different coloured liquid into each different sized beakers and watch glasses. Liquids turned to gas and even solids in some areas, all comprising of unworldly colours it all looked like a disordered. But to the keen eyes which watched the whole experiment with prudent yet dangerously sharp eyes, it all made sense. To him, his hard work was simply being set into motion. And he was so excited.

"Master." A voice called out into the intercom hanging around the room, a voice spoke sweetly. "Lucifer-sama would like a word." He glared at the speaker and muttered with annoyance to himself, after all being disturbed in a critical phase of his plans was never welcomed. He huffed in continued irritation and flipped out his phone and mindlessly typed in the phone number, something he could recite in his sleep which he is not proud.

"Sensei! You've been ignoring me!" A voice called out into his ear childishly. The man on the other side pouted childishly and forced out a fake sob to emphasise his displeasure. "I've been calling you on for the past twenty minutes and you kept on ignoring me!" He continued.

"I had already informed you about my decision on not to being disturbed at this late hour, that too when maybe seconds away from a breakthrough." His eyes wandered with his mind to the more exciting events taking place in front of him, looking out for oddities which he might have to note down for future reference.

"Right and I get that and all but when it is about my Rias-tan you know how worked up I can get!" The scientist let out a growl.

"A supercomputer running for billions of years can't even approach or comprehend a number of fucks I do not give." The doctor swore into the phone and readjusted the glasses on his nose. He heard a faint whimper on the other end and that is when he knew his friend was sulking even harder. He heard a distance 'Stop with that look' in the background from his wife.

"See now you even have my sweet wife scolding me..." The doctor could literally visualise the whole scene, having been witness to it numerous times. There was a bit of shuffling and a hard smacking sound of skin, mostly like from Grayfia pummeling her husband for his antics.

"Hello, Doctor." Genus returned the greeting with equal respect. "I know this is much to as from you but you are currently the only one we can trust to be near Rias without catching other fractions attention. We are in a tight situation but I'm sure Doctor will understand and give us a helping hand after all we have been through." Genus' throat went dry, he should have expected this. Grayfia was a master at blackmailing but he never envisioned himself being a victim of it. He would have run his mouth off at this moment had he not known that he was talking to the Crimson Satans wife.

"Put Sirzech on the phone..." He muttered in defeat. He could hear the distant whoop of victory Lucifer as he enthusiastically grabbed his phone back from his wife.

"I knew you would come round." His voice sounded so full of himself that Genus could not take enough.

"Grayfia-san may have convinced me but don't think I don't want anything in return for spending time in the lab cultivating results than spending time in a school with brain dead humans."

"That is a bit harsh, but I guess what we are offering is unfair." The man on the phone hummed in deep thought allowing Genus' attention to stray from his blackmailer to the experiment in front of him he reached for the burette and turned off its tap and grabbed the watch glass from underneath it. He took a pipette and transferred the contents into another flask.

"I got it!" A voice called from the phone he had left at the table on speaker mode. "You need a vacation! Get laid, meet a hot chick or guy and bang until the morning comes!" Genus stared at the phone with now exasperation.

"You can not be serious Sirzech, are you listening to yourself. Sex in very low on my priority list right now, what makes you think I would leave my lab for such a fickle thing." Sirzech gasped in horror.

"You can't be serious sensei! You're just sad you haven't got laid yet." The scientist once again wondered to himself as to how he come to be friends with such a man, then he remembered his research was being funded by him.

"You know what? I don't give a fuck about any of this but if I do this you will fund me for every single penny I spend." Sirzech agreed immediately.

"Just so you know," Sirzech pointed out casually, "I heard the school is a co-ed so you can find out who you like along the way." The scientist felt like banging his head on the table.

"Do I want to know why you wish for me to lose my virginity so greatly?" Genus asked with a drumming headache.

"Come on," the man's voice was now soft and reminiscent, "It feels that way in the beginning but trust me when you meet the one you will only wonder why you had not met any sooner."

"Sirzech if you are experimenting with drugs again I wish to be no part of it." The man laughed on the other end.

"No don't listen to an old man's rambling. Just pick up a letter for Rias-tan from me and I already have all your things moved from your place to the human world. You just have to observe and protect them when necessary. Nothing too complicated." Just as he suspected Sirzech had already put everything into motion.

"Fine, just leave me alone for the moment. Oh, and Sirzech," the man chuckled ominously to himself, "Remember the spices I created for Grayfia to marinate your meat in?" He was given a melodious hum, "I had laced it with Nure-Onna egg yolks." The man on the other end coughed and instantly when into a state of hysteria.

"How could you do this to me Sensei! That monsters eggs in my food, shit! Sensei just come here and I'll kill you!" He had exacted revenge quite beautifully in his opinion.

He put down the phone and rubbed his temple with his fingers for an upcoming wave of irritation, the mere thought of returning to the human world sent chills of murderous intent through his body. But then again it will be like the old time, he would experiment on the side and get free money to spend on anything. His eyes wandered to the experiment and he hunched his body and continued to study the liquid with much anticipation.

"Maybe I'll feed someone this...see if it works like I intended it to." The scientist giggled at the thought his laugh turning more hysterical when thinking more of it. "Just like the old time!" He continued to laugh, his doubts now a silent whisper compared to his madness.

**#~{' >/-X-\<'}~#**

Everything had moved smoothly, a bit too quickly for Genus' liking but the quicker he reassures Sirzech that his daughter is fine he can return to his lab and continue like he did before. He had been mailed his school uniform and details about his school and subjects from Sirzech, after heavily assuring him that his spices were not laced with Nure-Onna eggs and it had all been a joke. The ruler of the underworld tried to cut him slack by saying that he did not have to attend school straight away and could spend some time to study to bring back the topics he learnt when a child. But the scientist immediately cut him off with a glint of anger in his eyes saying that all he had learnt was child's play in his opinion and giving him extra time was insulting all that he was today. That shut up his friend immediately who simply smiled strangely at him.

The Kuoh Academy boys' uniforms consisted of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. It was mediocre at best in his opinion, he was more into casual shirts and a tie and slacks so the uniform was suffocating him at the neck. He looked at the black ribbon which it came with a frowned again wondering as to why a ribbon. He dropped it to the side and reached for a proper steel grey tie which matched his eyes. He was most likely going to be reprimanded but if it stopped him for wearing a ribbon God have mercy on him.

"Master, your alarm had rung." The same sweet voice called out from my phone resting on the dressing table near the full-length mirror. I didn't reply and simply continued to survey myself in the mirror.

"It will have to do." I was itching to drop the blazer and pull out my lab coat. At least then I would be more comfortable. I grab by the leather case with all my books, which Sirzech once again provided with a smile. I had obviously refused to fall even lower and house such mediocrity but he had given me a hard smile which meant it wasn't negotiable but that didn't me I had to use them.

I sling my back over my shoulder and grab the small notepad from my desk, which I always scribble and sketch over for ideas and theories for upcoming experiments, and make my way slowly to the kitchen. A box had been left on the table being my lunch and two energy bars. I pocket the energy bars and store my bento away in my bag.

"I'm going now Wire, don't leave the house unarmed." With that, I left the house not worried about listening for a reply. I pull out my bike and ride at a leisurely pace. It had been a long time since I had come out of my lair, but I was not surprised by anything above ground, humans survive one way or another, it did not interest me how parasites multiplied and colonised. I was more interested in the unknown. More interested in improvement then understanding how we came to be what we are.

I arrive at the school with plenty of time before the bell and lock my bike away in the shed, I didn't use a normal lock I used a three-way lock which I invented, it could be unlocked with three items, my voice, key and thumbprint. If I lost the key I could still access it but others who might have stolen the keys would still need my voice or print to unlock the device. Why all this security? Because it is my bike. Keyword 'my', if it had been anyone else's I would not give any fucks but since it is my property I will not take kindly to stealing from past experiences.

There were a few pupils already pointing at me as if I was rare sight or an ethereal being they have never seen. Stupidity at its highest, the least they could do is try and be more discrete about it but it was obviously too much to ask from the beginning. I walked around and noticed the ratio of girls to boys was highly unbalanced unless all the boys came in a large group much later, I was tricked by Sirzech once again. I was surprising looking forward to seeing some studious characters to keep my day as least remotely interesting but I see no one with such characteristics. I may be being too hasty but I already wanted the whole experience to end.

I pull out my notepad and start to scribble intensely into the diary when a loud noise and a low whistle as if something was being aimed at someone at high speed. I felt the distinct pull of something inside of myself as I immediately dropped my pen and pad and reached out to pluck the ball out of it course which was aimed someone in front of me. It happened so quickly that I did not register my own movement and shook my head in confusion at my actions. It should have been expected by I guessed the program had overridden my brain and instead aimed for my motor functions.

"Are you alright!" Girls who were watching the tennis match flocked to my side. They all stared at me with starry eyes as one of the players who had hit the ball was approaching and the person I had saved was dusting himself off from having been pushed. Then it started to register what I did. I had dropped all my belongings, having predicted the course of the ball which was aimed at a blonde boy in front of me from the corner of my eye, and pushed him away to grab the ball. The blonde boy having calmed down all the concerned voices of the girls saw the ball in my hand and the tennis player apologising deeply in a blur of Japanese.

"Don't apologise to me, it could have hit him. You should not be aiming when outside the court if you can't abide by this simple rule then don't play tennis." I answered sternly, my molten hot steel eyes glowering at the athlete. The girls immediately seemed to sway lazily in the air as their eyes glazed over some even going as far as muttering 'so heroic' or 'I wish we had more responsible men like him'. The tennis player was on the verge of bursting into flames of embarrassment and guilt apologised again before leaving quickly.

I move away from the scene and pick up the items I had dropped, pulling out and energy bar and biting into it.

"Excuse me." A voice called out behind me as the caller tapped my shoulder lightly. 'Oh shit.' I gasp in my head. Everything came to a sudden standstill. Blonde hair groomed and really soft- yes. Forest green eyes glowing with admiration and amazement- yes. A gentlemanly smile and the glowing epitome of politeness- fuck yes!

"Fuck.....yes?" I asked with my mouth turning dry as if I had swallowed a bag of sand, my mind was crashing at every breathe man was taking. How more cliched can you get in this world?

"I wanted to thank you for saving me from being hit by the tennis ball." He placed a gentle hand one his chest and bowed his eyes wandering away from my face. Do I have something on my face? I push down the urge to check and pushed even harder to steady my ferociously beating heart.

"Your welcome." I return a small, really tiny, so minuscule even the strongest microscope couldn't see it, smile. But I think he saw it because his face instantly lit up like a Christmas tree. I needed to get away. Now.

I bite more into the energy bar and force my legs to walk away before I sank too far into this unknown feeling that I could not come back. The man watched me leave, I could tell moss green eyes trailing after me as I left.

"Wait!" He called out, well shit. I slow down out of courtesy and wait for him to catch up. "You do not seem familiar with these grounds nor have I seen you before. Are you by any chance the new transfer student?" I raised my groomed eyebrow and throw away the wrapper behind me, not even checking if I had aimed properly for the bin, knowing I have aimed correctly when the guy trailing after me watched the shot with his eyes and paused with a loss of breath having seen the wrapper enter the bin elegantly.

"I am. I have to find the student council first, seeing as I will have to meet the headmaster first." The man held out his hand in the direction of the building.

"I'll guide you, it is the least I could do to thank you." I have a feeling this is going to get on my nerves. "My name is Kiba Yuuto, you are?"

"Dr Genus," I answer calmly. "I'm just here to finish my education." The boy frowned and I could tell the question was on the tip of his tongue. "I already have my degree, but I skipped many grades and I know it will damage my credibility so I had to at least complete high school before anything more drastic." Sirzech could fuck himself for all he cared because he wasn't going to hide under the word average. If he was going to go back to school he would do it in style and try to piss off as many people as possible with his intellect.

We are here, his voice distant as if in thought, he opened the door and entered with me. The headmaster was in a large cushiony chair while a student sat on one of the sofas sipping her tea.

"Dr Genus, your transfer student." The headmaster nodded towards the petite girl in oval glasses sipping her tea.

"I'm Sona Sitri the student council president, I hope you will have a nice time in Kouh Academy, I see you have meet one of your classmates already." She glances at Kiba and returns her eyes to me. I knew my aura was being evaluated, she was checking if I was a threat to her considering she was a devil. "If you have any problems you can approach anyone on the student council or as Kiba seeing as he knows everything quite well." She adjusts her glasses and turns back to her tea as a clear dismissal.

"I'll show you the classrooms." I head out the door, the headmaster's smile never faltering after I left, he seemed to know about Sirzech's plans, however, Sitri did not. We soon reach out homeroom and the teacher greets me and tells me to stand outside and come in when asked. Kiba gave a small wave and left with a polite smile. I waited and waited until I heard the all too familiar introduction and I open the door and enter. Everyone's eyes all focused on me at once. I was not nervous though as I have been the centre of attention since I was born, but what nearly threw me off was the knowing smile Kiba sent me as if communication something secretively with his firm gaze.

"My name is Dr Genus, nice meet all of your acquaintance." I formally greet with a bow I had performed multiple times that the gesture was easy to come by but was calculated to the exact degree of my bow.

"Any questions for your new classmate." A few hands went up and the teacher picked randomly.

"What kind of a name is Genus?" I couldn't help but chuckle to myself.

"What is your name?" I ask him while several girls glare in his direction while some boys snickered at his guts to ask such a question.

"Hyoudou Issei." He immediately answered as if proudly showing of he had asked the question of the century.

"Well Hyoudou-san, it is a name your stupidity can not comprehend." My smile and demeanour did not match. I was emitting a deadly aura willing to choke him to death but my innocent smile never wavered for a second. He spluttered in shock as many girls snickered at his reaction.

"Ahem, any more questions." The teacher brought the class back to silence but it seems my answer had scared everyone off as no one dared to raise their hand. That I was glad, I should never have to explain myself to anyone. "Please take a seat behind Murayama." The girl named timidly raised her hand and I approached her and gave a firm nod as a form of appreciation, not wanting to be too dramatic over a simple hand raise. Though I think it had an exponential effect as her cheeks become instantly coloured a deep red and she turned away quickly. I will never understand girls and their weird mannerism.

With that the whole day was filled with tests, the teachers ended up picking on me the most, considering I was not taking any notes and seemed to be shuffling through my notepad. But in the end, they were all deterred every time I answered correctly and seemed to nonchalant about it as if I could have done the class in my sleep.

When lunch came I bolted to the door and headed to the roof and ignored everyone on my way. I wanted the solitude that my lair gave me, being around a room full of people for a few hours was suffocating. I sat on the floor and opened my lunch box to find neatly prepared sandwiches. I take out a ruler and immediately started to measure the angles and lengths. It seemed that Wire, my maid, was gotten the precision down when cooking. I took a hesitant bite and nodded at the strength of flavours. Once Wire had concluded that more flavour meant more spices and had turned curry into a pot only consisting of red chilli sauce. Luckily Sirzech was being impatient that day and decided to take a quick bite with Wire's back turned to him. He had never seen the man lose like he did that day when he nearly brought his mansion to the ground and killed Genus and Wire if it hadn't been for Grayfia who managed to calm him down.

I returned, reluctantly, back to the classroom, Kiba having noticed me enter immediately approached me.

"I hope you did not get lose, seeing as you are on time." I nod comment.

"You had pointed out everything as a guide, it would be a shame if I had gotten lost, but I remembered everything," I answered cryptically. I knew Kiba was going to look for me at lunchtime and I wanted to avoid it at all costs. Maybe I was being horrible but I was never very social from the beginning. I liked solitude like a devoted follower. And with that, the last period ended with an anticlimactic ring of the bell. Kiba had helpfully pointed out everything on site so finding the Occult clubroom was simple enough.

I approached the room and knocked three times. "Come in." Came a soft voice. I opened the door and internally groaned, seeing Kiba sitting there on the sofa. I felt like turning away but that is not how I do things. I walked, more like reluctantly sauntered, to the main desk where Rias sat with her hands folded and a delicate frown on her face.

"Rias Gremory?" She nodded and I pulled out a pink letter out of my blazer pocket. She stood up in shock and pulled back as if I had placed a bomb on her desk. Kiba came up behind me and stilled at the sight. Issei, why is this idiot here I internally groan, seemed to have lost his shit instantly.

"Is that is a love letter for Buchou!" I should have known the colour was going to bite me in the ass late but Sirzech refused adamantly even with Grafia's stare he did not use another colour.

"Ara ara," A slurry voice called out. "Someone gave a love letter to Buchou?" Issei then proceeded to add fuel to the fire.

"Yeah! This guy." Rias decided that the commotion was too much and silenced everyone.

"Silence." She turned to me with a polite smile, not as bright as the ones Kiba gave me. "I thank you for the letter but I can't accept this."

Having had enough of the commotion I readjust my glasses smile the same smile which I gave to Issei. My dark aura flooding into the room and tensing everyone's senses."You are forgiven," I reply stiffly, though they have not taken kindly to my attitude. "I'm glad to say you are not my type. This letter is from Sirzech, your brother." Everyone showed different stages of shock. Rias reached for the letter and flipped it over to find her name and the name of the sender- 'From your big brother Sirzech :)'. Her cheeks instantly flooded pink.

"Oh..." Was all she managed as she ripped open the letter and read through it like a raging blizzard. She turned to me and then down to the page again, it seems Sirzech had written something pertaining me. "Dr Genus, nice to meet you." I waved her off knowing Sirzech had probably rattled off about how to be nice to me or something.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Dr Genus, he is one of my brother's close friends so treat him with the respect he deserves." Everyone, who knew how important her brother was having more shock written on their faces. But one always takes the cake and asked eagerly.

"Buchou you have a brother! Do you have others siblings as well like a sister maybe?" It was Issei but I can help but wonder how his brain functions. Maybe he has no brain. Maybe it does not function at all.

"Rias take a seat and Issei if you can't be quiet for a minute then leave the room. I have been...requested," I uttered the words with pure hate, "by Grayfia and Sirzech to be your observer. I have not been asked to get involved unless you can't handle something yourself. I sure your brother had written something in the letter entailing myself?" Rias points for me to take a seat on the sofa as she herself takes a seat. With everyone comfortable and given tea by Akeno, I know since I saw her devoted followers screaming her name as she passed along the hallway.

"He has asked me to learn from you and simply keep you in the loop of things." I raised an eyebrow and wondered why I was teaching something to students. "But introductions first, my name is Rias Gremory the King, this is my queen," she pointed to Akeno, "Himejima Akeno." The lady being addressed bowed deeply and returned an innocent enough smile. But I have seen and used enough of those smiles to know the more malicious intent behind them. They say only a sadist can identify a sadist, and here we are. I return the same smile back to her and notices immediately.

"Ara ara I have a feeling we are going to get along very well." She states, her smile still aimed at me. I chuckle and turned to the other members.

"Toujou Koneko-Rook." She seemed to have a box of cookies in from for her as she took out a one cookie at a time and seemed to lose herself in another world.

"Hyoudou Issei, I'm Buchou's pawn."

"Lastly me," Kiba announces, "I'm Buchou's knight." I nod and smile more freely in his direction. "But I couldn't tell you were a devil Genus." I chuckle more darkly, I probably shouldn't have since Issei seemed to scoot away from me in fear.

"I never said I was a devil," I answered innocently. My grey eyes locking with his more lively greener ones. Rias stood up immediately, worry and anger morphed into her features.

"How did you survive." I put my tea down and closed my eyes for a second. Everyone gasped when I opened them again to show my eyes glowing very brightly even with all the candles lit around me.

"Let's say I'm human 2.0 and humans have never seemed so dangerous until now."

"So you're like a robot." Does this man ever stop? Issei strikes again with his stupidity.

"No," I stress firmly, "still human. Just more integrated with the new fractions. Enough about me, just do what you normally do and treat me like your shadow." I take out my notepad and start to intensely scribble down ideas. Everyone just stared at me awkwardly but continued to ignore their stares and soon enough they learnt to ignore me.

**#~{' >/-X-\<'}~#**

"Genus we are leaving." I had been so absorbed in my work, with the odd pause to see what was happening around me, to see Kiba having waited behind to tell me of everyone's departure. I saw that everyone had dispersed and I was guided once again by Kiba to the bike stand. I unlocked my device and patted on the carrier on the back of my bike.

"I'll give you a lift." Kiba looked ready to reject my idea but I shook him off. "I know you live just up my street, I'll drop you off at my house and then you can walk from there, I was supposed to leave with Rias but I'm sure that is weird enough. At least I'll know her knight is safe." With that, he gently sat on the carrier of the bike and I zipped through the streets. The moon was out and I noticed a patch of warmth around my waist. I looked down and noticed a pale hand wrapped around me tightly. Shit. Okay, this was definitely a very bad idea. I pushed my legs even harder and forced my head to concentrate on the road.

Seeing my house I pushed the brakes hard and brought the bike to stand still. Kiba jumped off and I pulled off the contraption.

"Thanks again." He says, sounding sad. I was somehow compelled to pull out my phone and ask for his.

"Now you have my phone number. Text me when you get home." With that, I patted his head lightly and turned to leave for my house.

"Thanks, Genus!" He called out finally more happy that before. Well if he keeps on smiling maybe I can enjoy my school life. Maybe getting laid just moved up a bit on my priority list. Yeah, I'm fucked, aren't I? All because of Prince Charming. Damn it, now he is Prince Charming to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**\~{' >/-X-\<'}~/             **

I close the door behind me and frown, what I did was very out of character. I have never openly tried to associate with anyone. Maybe I need to check my program, see if there is an error which is interfering with my common-sense. That must be it.

"Welcome home Master." A voice called me out of my stupor. I look up to see Wire, my head housemaid. No matter how many times I told her that she did not have to dress the part she always dressed in full-sleeved black tea length dress, which reached her knees, with a white cape collar and a white waist apron. Her stature submissive yet having an eerie charm. She was an average height, not too short for some jobs and not too tall to make work which requires a small stature difficult. Her abnormally long wild orchid coloured hair was plaited into a crown. I nod in her direction and she rises from her bow, something I still can’t stop her from doing, to reveal vivid thistle tinted eyes. Nearing me with calculated steps she takes my blazer and bag. 

"How did you manage today Wire?" I ask casually, reaching for the newspaper she had purposely placed on the dining table.

"I had successfully correlated the timings at which shop to buy from depending on the day of the week and seasons to get the best bargain. I have stocked up on all essentials needed for the next 165 hours and 34 minutes." She dutifully starts to list off everything as she seems to be cooking something in the kitchen. "As per your orders, I had delivered food to our neighbours and gained some from them to establish our position in the neighbourhood." She ends.

"And what of the items I had told Sirzech that needed to be delivered immediately to our new location?" I close the paper, having skimmed all the relevant sections. Wire plates the food and places it at the dining table. I approach, sit and start to eat.

"Accordingly I had received 54 percent of all items and the next batch will arrive in two days’ time. Anything else Master?" I shook my head and dismissed her. With that, she left to clean up the utensils in the kitchen. It was a simple meal, curry and rice but if one tasted it they would instantly wonder if what they were eating was the food made by gods. I had to hand it to Wire for experimenting extensively with the flavours and ingredients. She gets the traits from me obviously. But I seemed to have underestimated her progress in the culinary field.

“Wire,” I call out. She immediately drops whatever she was doing and approaches me.

“Yes, Master.” She reached for the plate, seeing as it was empty.

“Wire, it seems you have polished your understanding of human tastes quite thoroughly.” Wire, who I must remind you is actually not human, replicated the correct response by blushing appropriately at the praise, seeing as I don’t ever give out any of those because my expectations were very high already. She smiles, her normally stoic features brighten with the simple tilt of her lips.

“Of course Master, because you deserve the best.” I blink. I was not expecting such a forward response. But I shake off the feeling and nod.

“Very well, keep it up, as the head housemaid the rest look up to you but you are doing well none the less.” I stood, her cheeks reddening further while her eyes widened slightly not expecting the double praise, maybe I should give out more of those. “I will be in the lab unpacking, so do not allow anyone to disturb me unless it is my time to retire.” Wire nods, not trusting her own voice to be stable. I leave for the lab and started to unpack all the boxes having been appropriately stacked in separate units according to the contents.

The lab was hidden suitably by a concealed door in my room and could withstand the force of five atomic bombs. The metal it was made from was one I had discovered in the devil world. I spent what seemed like minutes to me only to be disturbed by the opening then closing of the hidden door. Wire scouted around the large room, the walls padded with white tiles, and the floor littered with empty cardboard boxes full to the brim with white packing peanuts. 

"Master it's time for you to retire." I look up from a glass cabinet which lined the far side and nod. 

"I want all the empty boxes recycled by the end of tomorrow." Wire nods and I retreat to bed. I lay there, open my phone and see an alert for a message I received.

**Yuuto: I reached**

It was short and straight to the point. I just stared at the screen unsure if I should reply, after all the message I got didn't leave much room for conversation.

**Genus: Good**

With that, I was getting ready for bed when the light vibration of the phone caught my attention.

**Yuuto: Thank you again for the ride**

Now his message seemed more open. So I thought long and hard as to how to reply then I slapped himself on the forehead. I was over-complicating something simple as messaging.

**Genus: Shall we walk together tomorrow?**

I would be lying if I said I was confident when typing it. So I quickly type up an excuse.

**Genus: Seeing we live close**

I once again slap myself, never had I justified myself and here I was grasping at straws for an excuse which didn't make me seem desperate.

**Yuuto: I would not want to slow you down**

I drop the phone like it was dangerous to touch. I groan and wonder how I could walk out of this one.

**Yuuto: But I accept if you don't mind**

I scramble for the phone read it. I sigh, so I didn't have to worry after all.

**Genus: Good, meet me at 7:30 at my gate**

My hands seemed to tremble slightly.

**Yuuto: Good Night**

Shit. I nearly drop my phone again. Okay, I wasn't expecting this. I have to reply.

**Genus: Have a stable REM**

With that, I shut my phone, put it on the table and remove my glasses. Ready to drift off to sleep I groan. I did it again. Now Kiba will be wondering what the fuck REM is. I leave that for the tomorrow and shut my eyes.

**\~{' >/-X-\<'}~/**

It was Tuesday morning and I rubbed my eyes, already feeling fatigue setting in thinking about going back to school. It hasn't even been a week and I can feel my patience running out. I perform my morning activities meticulously and walk downstairs fully dressed for the day. Empty boxes stacked on the side, ready to be recycled later in the day. I grab my lunch box and energy bars before leaving. Opening the front door, knowing that it was only 7:00 in the morning I saw, much to my surprise, Kiba standing with his back to my gate and leaning against the metal. I couldn’t stop the twitching upwards of my lips, he was half an hour early.

He was deep in thought that he had not noticed the opening and shutting my front door. With utmost caution and precision, I grab my bike, making sure not even the wind got a whisper of my actions. I stalked to him and leant into his shoulder to blow unceremoniously into his ear.

The boy whips around, cupping his ear while his fair porcelain skin dusted lightly with an intriguing rosy blush. I was standing strict straight with a confused look.

“Something wrong Kiba-san?” I asked. “Wind speeds are at 20 miles per hour but today it is quite humid so I would understand if you are feeling warm.” Kiba seemed to have lost his ability to speak so I open the gate and mount my bike.

“Bu-But yo-you blew into my e-ear!” His voice shaky. When he tried to hide his blush, which seemed to further deepen by every second my heart speed up. I continue the farce and scowled in puzzlement.

“Are you sure you are not too feverish and hallucinating such a thing?” I ask. Kiba just seemed to redden more. My amusement having reached its peak and now seemed to decline rapidly I held out my hand. “Let me give you a ride, as an apology.” Kiba pouted. Keyword-pouted. He bit his lip, toying with it while his blush did not recede anywhere.

“It was you.” He seemed to state. I shook my head, seeing another loophole in the conversation.

“I never said I was responsible. I merely thought I would make up for embarrassing you.” Kiba folded his hands, stood there and waited for me. His green orbs hard as if to judge me. My hand did not return to my side and I simply reiterated my action. After a minute of the staring contest, he seemed to have given up.

His pale hand reached out to take mine as I guided him to his seat behind me. Letting go I felt them snake around my waist and tighten more than necessary as I felt something hot touch my back. He was resting his head against my back. He was holding my waist for dear life. He was breathing on my back. It was too close. God too close.

I remove my hand from the brake and start to pedal.

“I have to admit the rush of blood to your cheeks was quite a sight.” I tease lightly. A small chuckle snapped me out of my inner victory celebration when a part of hands gripped my waist tighter as some hot air blew right into my ear.

“Genus.” My name had never sounded so different. His words heavy in my ears as they burnt with every syllable spoken but oh god his voice. So deep and sensual that for the first time I could feel my cheek burn slightly. “You seem to be getting a bit red, are you okay?”

“I just felt something by my ear that’s all,” I replied not wanting to give in, but his next words caused my mind to just come to a halt.

“Are you sure you are not too feverish and hallucinating such a things?” That was when I knew that school was going to be slightly more bearable. A minuscule smile developed on my lips.

“Don’t worry Yuuto.” My voice replicating his husky and smoky quality. “I’m sure I’m quite well, however, if I do feel feverish you will be the first to know.” I felt his breath hitch and he seemed to lightly moan by my ear as his weight shift to pull away from me. Sirzech never told me the causes and effects of lust but I will be sure to experiment and write down every single thing down to the very last detail.

**\~{' >/-X-\<'}~/             **

Genus was different, I wondered wistfully. When I first met him he had saved me from a tennis ball. It took a lot out of me when I glanced at my saviour. Hoping to give a quick thank you and just leave. But I was left just staring at him. A straight curtain of black hair hid his right eye from me but when I looked into his left I was left breathless. Molten steel melted to perfection as that one lone orb seemed to rake across my face and examine every inch of my exposed face for something.

He seemed to have said something but I couldn’t help but smile. It was just a feeling. A primitive cry in my head and gut which forced me to call out to him. His form seemed displeased yet he seemed to have stopped anyway. I wanted to frown and retreat. Here I thought that I had finally found someone else I could share the title of Prince with. Who was I kidding? I was associated with the two famous sisters of the school there was no way this guy could like me.

Everyone seemed wary of me. The boys always throwing crude slurs and glare my way. Always calling me a ‘pretty boy’. And the girls I could not be too sure about. They are always trying to be my girlfriend, trying to prove they are somehow better than everyone else because she was dating the school’s idol. Even the more daring ones have tried to get in my pants, I’m thankful that none of the guys have tried or I don’t think I would ever want to attend school.

But when I saw that he seemed to be cluelessly walking around I decided to help, after all, I needed to keep my reputation. And I was intrigued by the man.

Then I remembered Buchou had been talking to the student council president about a new student who was transferring in from a prestigious school from abroad. The I remembered back to his voice. It did sound odd, he rolled his 'r', clipped his 'o' and his tone was high at the beginning then strangely dropped as he continued to speak. I addressed him and ran to catch up to him. I was half expecting him to just carry on walking but he seemed to have slowed down as if to let me catch up. He was uptight but polite enough that the conversation was passable. I guided him to the headmaster's office, pointing out important buildings which he might need to know.  The meeting was short and I had to take him to our homeroom. I was slightly happy to know he was in the same class as me but I frowned at the teacher seemed to be being more strict than usual.

When the bell rang and Mr Yamada, our homeroom teacher, called out to Genus the man who walked in was different to the man who I met. His aura took a complete turn, his eyes which seemed softer before made others flinch at their hostility and toxic stare. He was stiff and seemed to be mechanical in his greeting, yet calm and composed under the judging eyes of the whole room. Most would have wavered or trembled in fear at the sudden attention but he seemed so used to it. I smile, it suddenly seemed like I knew a secret Genus that others did not know of, and make sure to catch his eye. I thought he was rude to me before but I guess it was better than the treatment his classmates were getting. 

Then it was Issei who put his hand up. Mr Yamada, being the sudden jerk he is, picked on him, somehow knowing that the question would be so out of the ordinary anyone would either punch him or just lose the ability to speak. I had to stop myself from glaring at Issei, maybe because Genus was now a friend to me but whatever it was I did not like it. But oh god the answer Genus gave. I wanted to laugh at the sudden drain in colour in Issei's cheeks but I simply let my smile widen.

Unfortunately, he was seated behind me so I couldn't just turn and look at what he was doing. But it seemed I did not have to wonder because every teacher that has stepped into the classroom picked on him, he did bring it on to himself by not taking notes. So the teachers complained that if he was so good at the subject then he could answer whatever question. I was expecting a slip-up, maybe a stutter but no. Genus' answers were smooth and direct like he was reciting off a mental document. It was entertaining to watch all the teachers lose face in front of everyone but I did pity them for jumping to conclusions. He did say he was a Doctor and everything he did just proved it more.

It was advancing to lunchtime and I was ready to bolt to his desk. Hoping to get some answers from him and maybe actually get a friend Buchou has been pushing me to have. It was obvious I was an outcast. Even when surrounded by girls just begging for my attention all they wanted was a piece of my fame. So Genus might just be my salvation. Then I can point it out to Buchou and she will stop nagging me every time. I hear the ring of the bell and I bolt up to catch Genus by surprise but it was I who was left in shock when the man just sprinted out the door leaving a gust of wind in his wake. His image a blur in the corner of my eye. That was definitely not human. Maybe he isn't human. I need to tell Buchou about this.

So it ended up with me meeting with Buchou, fangirls all getting new rumours to spread about me and Rias' suddenly meeting and putting it down to forbidden love somehow. I will never understand women. Not now. Not ever.

He seemed to have returned to the last two periods and the same thing began. Genus was picked on numerous times until the teachers had run out of dignity. He had disappeared again after the last bell rang and I sighed. It wasn't like me to be so desperate over something so petty. But I guess I was hinging on Genus more than necessary.

I had club activities so I arrived promptly at the Occult club room. It was strangely ironic and you would think that one would become very unpopular if they were associated with a cult but it seems it only added to our popularity. Issei stormed into the room after me muttering to himself.

"That bastard made me look like an idiot!" He was talking about Genus.

"It is not a hard task," I commented, thought I was supposed to have only muttered it in my head my lips moved without my permission.

"You just say that cause you two are the same. We have one pretty boy and now we have another." I shrug. It was not a title I accepted, it was more just thrown at me like I was a mannequin meant to decorate however others wanted. I was ready to refute when a knock on the door broke the tension in the room.

"Come in," Rias called out. I was not ready to know who was on the other side of the door. Genus. Here. In the club room. His eyes naturally scanned the room not really noting anything worthy but when his eyes landed on me I suddenly felt something prickle on my neck as yelling to me to run away. He didn't say anything and walked to Rias and confirmed that it was her. He pulled something out his pocket and I let curiously get the best of me when I walked to the table along with Issei. A pink letter. A pink letter. A pink letter. I could not help but repeat in my head as I froze on the spot. I could head Issei and Akeno converse and Rias say something to Genus but nothing could break my train of thought.

But then the room flood with a dark vicious aura. It broke through my paralysis and I head Genus reply.

"You are forgiven," Oh God, he did not just say that. "I'm glad to say you are not my type. This letter is from Sirzech, your brother." My mouth was left hanging. Rias reached for the letter and flipped it over to read something. Her cheeks instantly flooded pink. He was correct. I suppressed my urge to sigh in relief and return to my seat, trying to calm my heart from exploding out my chest.

So it was true the current leader of hell knows Genus. But I did not feel an ounce of Devil aura from him. Okay, so he is a robot. Wait how does that work. I mean...Just what?

With a dismissive wave of his hand, he ended the enquiry about him and ignored the rest of us. So we all awkwardly tried to return to normalcy and it became easier, considering I only caught him looking up from his notebook once because I couldn't help but stare as he was so absorbed in scribbling god knows what in a little notepad.

"Well, that ends today's discussions." And with that everyone was filtering out. I was half expecting Genus to get up and follow but when he didn't do anything I shook his shoulder.

"Genus we are leaving." He seemed to have genuinely lost himself in his notebook because he looks around to try and find everyone else. He stood and walked to the door pausing before looking at me.

"Coming?" Well, that was unexpecting. I was sure he would have just left. I nod, not knowing what to say and follow. We reached the bike rack and he pulled out a Cruizer bike. It was a simple white one but the metal seemed to be shaded an unworldly red. He patted on the metal grating behind his bike seat. "I'll give you a lift." I open my mouth to refuse but he beat me to it. "I know you live just up my street, I'll drop you off at my house and then you can walk from there, I was supposed to leave with Rias but I'm sure that is weird enough. At least I'll know her knight is safe." I couldn't help but feel a flush capture to my cheeks, trying to hide my embarrassment from his words I sat on the carrier and he mounted in front of me.

Unsure of myself I gently wrap my arms around his waist. leaving a gap between his waist and my arms. But when he started to pedal the fear of falling off over took my rational and I tightened my grip on his waist. Hoping that he would not complain I sit tight. The ride was short but I learnt a few things. His waist was rock hard, means he worked out a lot. He was really strong, normal bikes would have been damaged at the speeds he was reaching. He somehow smelt of something indescribable. A scent so strange I have no idea as to what it might be. I shiver.

We reached his home, it was quite large and I wondered if he had siblings. It must be nice to live with a big family considering all mine are gone. I shake head hard as if to erase the thoughts. I dismount and stand there waiting for him.

"Thanks again." I couldn't stop the sadness creeping into my voice. This is where everything probably ends.

He pulled out his phone from his pocket and reached out expectantly. I stare at his hand and scramble for my phone when I finally understood his silent request. He tapped the keypad a few times and then returned my phone back to me. Curious I check my phone screen to see a number added to my contacts.

"Now you have my phone number. Text me when you get home." He explained. I was shocked. My mouth was most likely hanging in the most stupid fashion but when I felt a warm hand rest on my head that was really when my heart nearly gave up on me. His lips curved into the most exquisite and rare smile that I couldn't help but gasp internally. I was very thankful that the night was dark and he could not detect my heavy blush. He pulled away and retreated to his house.

"Thanks, Genus!" I call out. This was the first time I felt like I made a friend. Koneko, Rias, Issei and Akeno don't count. If certain unfortunate circumstances weren't met then we would have never known each other. But Genus didn't know anything about me. He just sees Yuuto- the classmate at school who happens to be Rias' knight. He doesn't know of my past torture and misery. I would not like him to know.

I bolt to my house and lock the door behind me. My knees becoming weak and collapse to the floor. All I wanted was somebody to accept me and maybe like me. The Yuuto who was smart, kind and prince-like isn't me. But if I slowly open up to Genus maybe, just maybe, I can finally have that companionship Rias had told me about.

**Author's Note:**

> My god what have I done...and all for Yuuto. Please comment and be nice.


End file.
